Share Your Feelings With Your Persona!
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko sedang galau! dan persona mereka mencoba membantu! kira-kira, bagaimana caranya ya? Check it out!


**~*Persona 4 Fanfiction*~**

**~*****Share Your Feelings With Your Persona!**** By ****Mayumi Koyuki*****~**

**~*****Persona 4**** by ****ATLUS*****~**

**~*Pairing(s): SoujixYukiko and YosukexChie slight KanjixNaoto*~**

**~*Rated: T*~**

**~*Genre(s): Romance, slight Humor, Parody, Fantasy, School Life*~**

**~*A/N: ceritanya gaje, abal2, tidak menarik, sangat amat buruk, OOC, typo(s), dsb dll etc! *~**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

~Pagi Hari; Pkl. 06.30; Gerbang Masuk Yasogami~

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi dan tampan, memakai seragam dari SMA Yasogami, dan memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu, tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya.

"Pagi ini cerah sekali..." gumam pria itu yang diketahui bernama Souji.

...

"Souji!"

"Hm?"

Seorang temannya yang selalu memakai _earphone_ ini menghampirinya. Perawakannya juga tinggi dan tampan, dan dikenal dengan nama Yosuke.

"Pagi kawan!" sapa Yosuke sambil menepuk bahu Souji.

Souji hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, "Pagi juga..."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke kelas.

"Ah, kau benar-benar harus mengubah sikapmu yang _flat expression_ itu, kawan!" Yosuke memulai pembicaraan kecil mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Souji hanya bengong.

"Kau ini! Kau seharusnya bisa lebih bersemangat sepertiku! Tidak terlalu dingin dan cuek terhadap orang-orang! Misalnya, seperti caraku menyapa tadi! Aku terlihat semangat kan? Hehe.."

"Hmm, entahlah... maksudku, aku tak begitu terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu.. aku lebih nyaman begini..."

"Kau benar-benar harus mengubah habitatmu itu..."

"Habitat apa?"

"Lupakan.."

Yosuke hanya _sweatdrop_.

...

"Yo, senpai!" seseorang menyapa Yosuke dan Souji dari belakang.

Mereka berdua pun otomatis melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"Kanji!" sahut Yosuke dan Souji kompak.

"Sepertinya, kalian sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus sekali! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Tidak ada..." Yosuke menanggapi. "Aku hanya mencoba memberitahu Souji, bahwa dia harus sedikit menghilangkan sikap yang agak dinginnya itu..."

"Hmm, benar juga.." Kanji nampak berpikir. "Apa yang dikatakan Yosuke senpai benar... bahaya juga jika kau terus bersikap dingin seperti itu.."

"Memang apa bahayanya dengan bersikap dingin?" pikir Souji heran.

"Dengar ya kawan!" Yosuke mulai menjelaskan. "Kau bisa-bisa dijauhi para gadis jika kau tetap bersikap dingin begitu!"

"Benarkah? Tapi buktinya Chie, Yukiko, Rise, dan Naoto tetap dekat seperti biasanya..."

_**PLAK!**_

Yosuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Sulit rasanya menjelaskan pada orang sepertimu.. ah ya sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah begitu sifatmu dari lahir.. hahaha..."

Kanji hanya _sweatdrop_.

Dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing lalu belajar seperti biasa.

*_skip time nyoooo..._*

~Siang Hari; Pkl. 12.30; Kelas 2-2~

Yosuke, Chie, Souji, dan Yukiko tengah mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Hey! Apa kalian tidak merasa rindu pada Teddie?" Chie memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu dengan Teddie semenjak kasus pembunuhan itu sudah selesai..." Yukiko menanggapi.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ajak yang lain untuk pergi ke dunia TV lagi? Lagipula, besok kan hari Minggu, aku rasa tak ada salahnya jika kita menghabiskan _satnite_ kita disana..." Yosuke memberikan saran yang otomatis membuat mereka bertiga membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana?" Yosuke menanti jawaban.

"Baiklah!" Souji pun setuju.

"Hmm, baik! Aku ikut!" Chie ikut menanggapi.

"Aku rasa, pasti menyenangkan..." Yukiko pun setuju.

"Baiklah! Nampaknya semua sudah setuju, pasti Rise, Kanji dan Naoto juga akan setuju!" Yosuke nampak semangat.

"Nampaknya kau senang sekali..." pikir Souji.

"Ya, karena aku juga rindu dengan Jiraiya... aku sudah lama tak menggunakannya lagi... hahaha..." Yosuke hanya nyengir gaje. "Ditambah lagi, kita tidak mungkin mengeluarkan persona kita di dunia ini kan? Hehehe..."

"Benar juga.." Souji menerawang ke arah telapak tangannya. "Sudah lama juga aku tak menggunakan dan bertemu Izanagi..."

"Aku juga rindu Tomoe..." Chie hanya menunduk lemas.

"Begitu juga aku... sudah lama tidak melihat Sakuya..." Yukiko nampak rindu sekali pada personanya.

"Tunggu.. Sakuya?" pikir Yosuke. Karena seingat dia, namanya adalah Konohana Sakuya. "Rasanya _friendly_ sekali kau memanggil persona mu dengan nama kecilnya.. hahahaha!"

"Huh, memang kenapa? Aku pikir itu bagus!" Yukiko menggembungkan pipinya.

Souji hanya diam memperhatikan.

*_setelah itu..._*

~Junes; Pkl. 13.15~

Semua nampak sudah siap di depan TV besar yang biasa mereka pakai untuk masuk ke dalam dunia TV—karena alasan ini, Yosuke meminta pada ayahnya untuk tidak memperjualkan TV yang satu itu— .

"Baiklah, semua siap?" Souji memulai aba-aba.

"Baik!" sahut semua anggota dibelakangnya.

"Kita pasti akan mengejutkan Teddie!" Rise nampak girang.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu..." Naoto menanggapi dengan seulas senyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" ujar Souji.

Dan mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam TV tersebut.

*_tak lama kemudian..._*

"Hwaaaaaaaaa!"

_**BRUK!**_

Mereka terjatuh lumayan keras, tepat di atas lantai dimana mereka selalu mendarat.

"Yah, menyakitkan seperti biasanya..." ujar Yosuke sambil mengusap pantatnya yang membentur keras ke lantai.

...

"T-teman-teman?" suara yang tidak asing bagi semua orang disana.

"Teddie!" ujar mereka semua dengan setengah terkejut mungkin.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa, aku benar-benar rindu pada kaliaaaaan!" Teddie berlari menghampiri semuanya sambil banjir air mata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Teddieeeeee! Huwaaaa..." Rise memeluk Teddie erat-erat.

"A-aku sesak nafas!" ujar Teddie.

"Oh, maaf..." Rise melepaskan pelukannya pada Teddie dengan tampang watados.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Ted?" Chie memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sangat baik! Aku sudah lebih bisa menikmati duniaku sekarang! Lebih aman damai dan tentram!" sahut Teddie dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." ujar Yukiko.

"Oh iya Ted, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." Yosuke nampak memasang wajah tegang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Teddie.

"Apakah, kami masih bisa menggunakan persona kami?" tanya Yosuke harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Teddie. "Persona itu bagian dari diri kalian juga, jadi pasti akan terus bersama kalian hingga akhir hayat! Hahaha..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu..." Yosuke memandang ke arah kunai yang ia bawa. "Aku bisa memanggil Jiraiya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Souji mencoba memanggil Izanagi. "Persona!"

_**CRIIIING!**_

...

...

"..." Souji tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang penuh rindu dengan persona yang sudah menemaninya dalam waktu yang lama ini.

"I-Izanagi?" ujar Yosuke penuh rasa kaget.

Yosuke pun menarik nafas panjang, dan mencoba memanggil Jiraiya. "Persona!"

_**CRRIIIING!**_

...

...

"..." sama halnya dengan Souji, Yosuke pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika sudah melihat Jiraiya tepat di hadapannya.

"B-benar-benar Jiraiya..." Chie tak kalah terkejutnya.

Maka semua pun memanggil persona mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Teddie.

...

"Rasanya seperti reuni saja! hahaha!" ujar Yosuke.

"_Brings back memories_..." sahut Naoto sambil memandang Sukuna Hikona miliknya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian tak bisa memanggil persona kalian di dunia nyata... karena mereka bisa-bisa dicurigai keberadaannya..." jelas Teddie.

"Jadi jika ingin 'bermain' dengan persona kita, kita harus datang kemari dulu? _Troublesome_..." ujar Kanji agak malas.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah satu-satunya cara yang aman..." jelas Teddie lagi.

"Tapi tidak masalah bagiku..." sahut Naoto. "Asalkan bisa kembali memandang sisi lain dari diriku ini, hal seperti itu tak jadi masalah... karena, aku rasa aku bisa menemukan solusi suatu masalah hanya dengan memandang personaku ini... karena secara pribadi, dia adalah sisi lain dari diriku yang sebenarnya..."

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku juga akan selalu berkonsultasi dengan personaku untuk menemukan solusi suatu masalah!" ucap Kanji dengan pipi agak memerah.

"Kenapa kau harus _blushing_ begitu?" tanya Naoto.

"Hah? A-aku tidak _blushing_!"

"Wajahmu memerah... apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak!"

"Hmm, atau mungkin kau baru beradaptasi lagi dengan dunia ini?"

"T-tidak! Ini bukan apa-apa, hanya perasaanmu saja!" Kanji memalingkan wajahnya menghadap personanya sendiri.

"Oh, syukurlah..." Naoto pun kembali asyik dengan personanya juga.

"Tch..." Kanji hanya menunduk geram. Lalu ia menatap personanya. Meski tak berbicara apapun, tapi ia merasa mengerti akan pandangan dari Take Mikazuchi nya ini. "Iya... kau benar... aku terlalu lemah dalam hal seperti ini... tch!"

Mereka semua pun menghabiskan malam minggu mereka di dunia TV itu.

*_esok harinya..._*

~Samegawa River; Pkl. 06.45~

Souji tengah berolah raga pagi di pinggir sungai. Lari pagi memang pilihan terbaik.

Ketika sedang asyik berlari, ia melihat Yukiko tak jauh darinya. Daripada penasaran, lebih baik hampiri saja.

"Yukiko!"

"Hm? Ah, Souji..."

"Sedang apa?"

"Hanya sedang membaca novel..."

"Novel apa itu?"

"Novel tentang kehidupan remaja... ibuku memberikanku ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasku membantu di penginapan..."

"Bukankah tidak sepadan? Seharusnya kau diberi uang..."

"Hahaha, tidak apa.. lagi pula, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati..."

"Cerita novel itu, tentang apa?"

"Seorang gadis kaya raya, menyukai seorang pria pengelana yang tengah dalam perjalanan menemukan jati dirinya. Namun, ketika gadis itu mencoba menyatakan cintanya pada pria itu, pria tersebut hanya merespon dengan diam dan wajah yang dingin. Dan itu membuat gadis tersebut semakin suka terhadapnya."

"Cerita novel yang aneh..."

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa cerita ini cocok untukku, jadi aku sangat menyukainya..."

Yukiko nampak mengeluarkan semburat pink di wajah manisnya. Souji menyadari itu, dan memperhatikan Yukiko sejenak.

_**DEG!**_

'Apa ini?' ujar Souji dalam hati. 'Rasanya jantungku berdetak cepat... apakah aku sakit? Atau karena terlalu banyak berlari tadi?'

Souji memutuskan untuk kembali berlari pagi. "Yukiko, maaf... tapi, aku harus meneruskan olah raga ku.. sampai jumpa!"

"Iya, hati-hati lah!"

Mereka berdua pun berpisah.

...

Yukiko memegang novelnya erat. "Haruskah?"

*_kemudian..._*

~Junes; Pkl. 07.30~

-Yukiko's side-

"Aku harus menemukan solusinya..." maka Yukiko pun masuk ke dalam TV besar penghubung dunia TV dan dunia nyata yang ada di Junes.

_**BRUK!**_

"Awww... harusnya Teddie mengubah lantai ini menjadi matras..." Yukiko pun beranjak berdiri.

"Yuki? Ada apa kemari? Hanya sendiri?" tanya Teddie tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aah, Teddie! I-iya, aku hanya sendiri..."

"Ada perlu apa denganku? Hehehe..."

"Tidak, aku bukan mau menemuimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan persona ku..."

"Hmm, ada masalah apa?"

"Err... bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung menjelaskannnya..."

_**BLUSHED!**_

"Yuki, wajahmu merah!"

"Ah! T-tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja!"

Yukiko memalingkan wajahnya dari Teddie. Otomatis Teddie _ge-er_ sendiri.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik!" Yukiko pun menarik nafas panjang. "Persona!"

_**CRIIING!**_

Konohana Sakuya pun muncul.

Yukiko dan personanya hanya saling menatap.

...

...

...

...

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Yukiko mulai bergumam.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya... jika aku yang mengungkapkan, pasti dia akan menolakku... dan aku takut itu terjadi..."

"Yuki..." Teddie merasa sedih. Sedih karena ia tahu yang dimaksud Yuki bukanlah dia.

"Aku selama ini hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini saja... aku tak sanggup mengatakannya padanya... terlalu memalukan..." wajah Yukiko semakin memerah.

Yukiko menunduk malu. Warna wajahnya semakin seperti tomat.

_**SRET!**_

"Eh?"

Persona Yukiko menggenggam bahu Yukiko lembut.

"Apa menurutmu, aku harus mengatakannya padanya?"

Sakuya mengangguk.

"Apa harus secepatnya?"

Sakuya mengangguk lagi.

"Begitu..." Yukiko memegang lengan personanya itu. "Terima kasih, 'diriku'..."

Yukiko tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

*_sementara itu..._*

~Kamar Souji; Pkl. 09.00~

-Souji's side-

Souji hanya terdiam di atas matrasnya. "Tch, kenapa aku ini?"

Souji memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Rasanya... ada yang salah dengan diriku... ada apa denganku? Kenapa setiap gerak geriknya selalu membuatku berdebar? Kekuatan apa yang ia pakai? Tch..."

Souji pun beranjak bangun.

"Mungkin cara itu bisa membantuku..."

*_lalu..._*

~Junes; Pkl. 09.30~

"Inilah cara terbaik..."

Souji pun masuk ke dalam TV.

...

_**BRUK!**_

"Daerah sini benar-benar harus dirubah jadi sedikit lebih empuk..."

"Sensei?"

"Ah, Teddie..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Izanagi..."

"Hmm,Yuki juga belum lama tadi melakukan hal yang sama.. bicara dengan personanya... sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"Benarkah? Yukiko juga kemari? Hmm, aku tak tahu apa masalah dia, tapi aku datang kemari untuk masalah pribadiku..."

Souji menarik nafas perlahan.

"Persona!"

_**CRIIING!**_

Izanagi pun muncul tepat di hadapan Souji.

Saling menatap diam, layaknya yang Yukiko lakukan sebelumnya. Seolah sedang berkomunikasi secara pribadi agar orang ketiga—alias Teddie—tidak tahu apa masalahnya.

Souji menunduk. Nampak berpikir.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Yosuke dan Kanji benar... terlalu bersikap dingin memang berbahaya.. tapi, aku tak bisa menghilangkan sikapku ini... mana mungkin aku harus merubahnya dalam jangka waktu yang pendek?"

"Kau tak harus mengubah sikapmu, sensei!" Teddie berkomentar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Manfaatkan saja sikap dinginmu itu dengan baik! Sikap seperti itu, pasti membawa kebaikan tersendiri!"

"Haha, bisa saja kau ini..."

Souji menatap Izanagi dengan senyum.

"Meski kau tak berkata apapun, tapi aku jelas mengerti semua jalan keluar masalahku dari tatapanmu... terima kasih, Izanagi.."

Izanagi hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi..."

Souji pun meninggalkan dunia TV.

*_esok harinya..._*

~Yasogami High; Pkl. 06.15; Kelas 2-2~

"Hah, kurasa aku datang terlalu pagi hari ini..." gumam Souji di tempat duduknya.

Saat ini di kelas sepi, hanya ada ia seorang. Dia memutuskan memainkan _game_ yang ada di _handphone_ nya saja.

Ketika tengah asyik bermain _game_, seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Pagi Souji..."

...

'Oh itu dia!'

"Pagi Yukiko..."

"Sedang apa?" Yukiko duduk menghadap Souji.

"Hanya bermain _game_..." Souji memutuskan menyudahi acara bermain _game_ nya.

'Ayo Souji, beranilah! Ini saat yang tepat!'

"Eh?" Souji merasa bingung. Dia merasa seperti ada yang membisikinya tadi. Mungkinkah Izanagi?

"Yukiko..." ah, akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

"Iya, Souji?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Err... bagaimana mengatakannya ya... emm, begini, aku...aku selama ini selalu merasa terganggu dengan rasa ini... rasanya, membuatku agak sedikit menjadi bukan diriku yang biasanya..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yukiko nampak bingung.

Souji menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Yukiko... aku..."

Souji menggenggam tangan Yukiko tiba-tiba.

"EH?"

"Yukiko, aku menyukaimu!"

_**BLUSHED!**_

"APA?"

Yosuke dan Chie nampak membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar di ambang pintu. Mereka menyaksikan adegan yang mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup mereka temui.

"EH?" Souji dan Yukiko tak kalah menganga—terutama Souji—.

Souji kembali menatap Yukiko.

"J-Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yukiko nampak berpikir. "Emm..."

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

"A-aku...aku... aku juga menyukaimu, Souji..." Yukiko pun memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu.

"Hmph..." Souji hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyum manis, dan..

_**CUP**_

Ia mencium punggung tangan Yukiko yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat.

"Hwaaah~" Yosuke pun pingsan.

"Wah! Yosuke, sadarlah!" Chie pun terpaksa menggiring Yosuke ke UKS.

Yukiko dan Souji masih tetap asyik dengan pagi mereka yang hangat. Dan dengan suasana yang baru tentunya.

~Yasogami High; Ruang UKS~

"Huh, dasar laki-laki lemah! Baru melihat orang yang mencium tangan saja sudah pingsan, apalagi yang berciuman bibir! Mungkin dia sudah mati!" gerutu Chie sambil memperhatikan wajah Yosuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi...tumben sekali rasanya yang datang ke sekolah hari ini agak siang.. biasanya saja ruang UKS sudah diisi oleh dua suster..."

Chie duduk di tepi kasur temat Yosuke terbaring.

_**PLAK PLAK**_

Chie menampar pipi Yosuke pelan.

"Yosuke! Bangunlah!"

Tak ada respon.

"Kau ini benar-benar mati ya?"

Chie memperhatikan wajah Yosuke dari dekat. "Hmm, tapi mukanya tidak pucat..."

Chie semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yosuke.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, Yosuke tampan juga ya...'

_**BLUSHED!**_

Chie langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di sampingnya ini.

"A-apa yang kupikirkan? Bodoh sekali..."

Chie kembali melirik laki-laki yang pernah menghancurkan kaset DVD nya ini.

"Ugh, kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun?"

Chie mencoba mencipratkan air ke wajah Yosuke, namun tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah mati? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan! Apa kupanggil Yukiko dan Souji? Tidak, aku tak ingin merusak moment penting mereka!" Chie nampak khawatir sendiri.

"Tak ada cara lain!" Chie naik ke atas badan Yosuke, dan bersiap menamparnya keras-keras.

"Rasakan ini, karena kau sudah membuatku repot..." geram Chie penuh emosi.

Baru ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tiba-tiba...

"Ngggh..." Yosuke terbangun dan terbelalak melihat Chie ada di atasnya.

"Hah? C-Chie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

_**BRUK!**_

Yosuke mendorong Chie ke samping tempat tidur, namun ia hilang keseimbangan, maka ia pun ikut terjatuh bersama Chie ke atas lantai.

Posisi saat ini, Yosuke berada diatas tubuh Chie.

Keduanya hanya saling berpandangan. Hening...

"Bangun juga kau..." ujar Chie.

"Memangnya, aku terbaring berapa lama?"

"Tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk membuatku kesal dan kehabisan akal untuk menemukan cara membangunkan pangeran tidur sepertimu!"

"Heyyy, apa jangan-jangan kau tadi berusaha menciumku ya?"

Yosuke mulai dengan kebiasaannya menggoda Chie.

"A-apa katamu? Jangan gila, aku tak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu!"

"Benarkaaah?"

"S-sudah lepaskan aku! Kita harus ke kelas!"

"..."

Yosuke hanya diam, namun tak beranjak dari posisinya sedikitpun.

"Y-Yosuke!"

...

'Cepat! Ini saatnya!'

Yosuke sadar ada yang membisikinya kalimat tadi. "Mungkinkah itu Jiraiya?" gumamnya.

"A-apa?"

"Chie..."

"Hah?"

_**CUP**_

Yosuke mencium bibir Chie dengan lembut.

"Y-Yosuke, apa yang—"

"_I love you_..."

"Hah? Yosuke, setan apa yang baru merasukimu?"

"Aku serius, Chie.. aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini padamu... aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu... tapi...mungkin baru sekarang lah saat yang tepat..."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, tak sadarkah kau?"

Chie hanya bisa membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Bodoh..." Chie pun memeluk Yosuke sejenak.

"_I love you too, stupid_ Yosuke..."

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah putra manajer Junes itu.

*_kemudian..._*

~Yasogami High; Pkl. 07.00; Kelas 2-2~

Yosuke nampak memperhatikan Chie sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, ia juga nampak tak memperhatikan _King Moron_ sedari tadi.

Saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Chie Satonaka.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

...

...

...

"HANAMURAAAAAA!"

"Hiyaaah!"

Teriakan keras dari _King Moron_ menggema tepat di telinga Yosuke.

"Ah, ha-halo Pak!" sapa Yosuke dengan tampang bodoh.

"Jangan hanya bicara halo! Sedari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku ya, hah? Begini kalau anak muda jaman sekarang! Yang ada di pikirannya hanya urusan cinta! Padahal, sewaktu aku masih muda, tak ada yang namanya cinta dalam kamus hidupku! Bahkan masih tetap tidak ada hingga sekarang! Karena cinta hanyalah omong kosong! Kita sebagai manusia hanya butuh sesuatu yang lebih kongkrit—"

"Ehem! Pak, maaf memotong, tapi sebaiknya pelajaran dilanjutkan sebelum bel tanda akhir pelajaran berbunyi..." Chie pun menengahi.

"Ah ya, kau benar..." ujar _King Moron_. "Baiklah, kau akan kumasukan ke dalam catatan siswa brengsekku yang ke 2011!" tunjuk King Moron tepat di wajah Yosuke, lalu kembali mengajar.

...

"Terima kasih, Chie.." bisik Yosuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tak masalah.." Chie tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan semburat pink di wajahnya.

**~*OMAKE*~**

**A/N: ini hanya keisengan author, dan fantasy gila author yang mendadak nyempil! XD**

Di dimensi lain, di dunia TV, semua persona nampak tengah berkumpul.

"Sudah kubilang juga apa, aku memang ahli dalam menjodohkan manusia..." ujar Izanagi dengan pede abis.

"Jangan hanya bangga sendiri bung! Aku juga ikut berpartisipasi!" sahut Sakuya tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga berhasil! Kalau tidak ada aku, tak mungkin Chie dan Yosuke bisa bersatu!" sahut Tomoe menggebu-gebu.

"Heyy, aku juga ikut membantu! Tidakkah kau ingat?" Jiraiya nampak tak mau kalah.

"Mereka hanya mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting..." Take _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, aku rasa memang ada kesenangan tersendiri karena bisa mempersatukan 'bagian' dari diri mereka sendiri bersama temannya!" pikir Himiko.

"Kau benar-benar sisi lain dari Rise..." pikir Douji serius.

"Tapi aku rasa, jika kita di tempatkan terakhir begini, sudah saatnya fic ini ditutup..." sahut Hikona mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, kau benar!" sahut Izanagi yang kemudian memberi aba-aba untuk berdiri berjajar dengan yang lain.

Izanagi: "Dengan ini..."

Jiraiya: "Kami semua..."

Tomoe: "Mengucapkan..."

Konohana Sakuya: "Terima kasih..."

Take Mikazuchi: "Yang sebesar-besarnya..."

Himiko: "Karena sudah mau..."

Kintoki Douji: "Membaca fic..."

Sukuna Hikona: "Yang super gaje ini!"

All personas: HONTOU NI OWARIIII!

Yak! Inilah fic hadiah dari author untuk sahabat author yaitu kak taufik yang udah request fic abal-abal buatan author gaje ini! XDb

Semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan... (_ _) *tapi kayaknya mengecewakan*

Dan maaf juga hanya oneshoot. DXv

Yah, segitu saja cuap2 author, yang amat sangat ga penting! XD

Dengan begitu, satu hutang fic sudah selesai.. XDb *kembali bercumbu dengan Ms. Word*

Oh iya, dan maaf untuk hutang fic eyeshield 21 yang Devil Bats Camping, belum bisa aku publish, karena masih dalam proses pengetikan.. XDv *author lelet*ditampol*

Udah ya, dadaaaaah~ XD/ *dilempar bata*

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
